This invention relates to pharmaceutically useful 2,3,4,4a,5,9b-hexahydro-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]indoles.
Barkov et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,254 discloses the compound of the formula ##STR1## which, according to IUPAC nomenclature, is 2,8-dimethyl-2,3,4,4a,5,9b-hexahydro-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]indole. Because of the method of production, the hydrogen atoms attached to the carbons in the 4a and 9b positions were in cis-relation. The patent discloses that the compound has psychotropic effects, specifically neuroleptic, anti-depressive, and energizing effects, and that the mechanism of action is by adrenergic blockade.
Heath-Brown, Chem. Ind. (London) p. 1595-6, 1969, discloses 2,3,4,4a,5,9b-hexahydro-2-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrido[4,3-b]indole hydrochloride. The hydrogen atoms attached to the 4a and 9b carbon atoms were in cis-relation to each other, because of the reduction method (Na/liq.NH.sub.3) used. No utility for the compound is disclosed in the reference.